À travers
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Ils couraient, inconscients du but qu'ils voulaient atteindre, lorsqu'une glace trop fine les stoppa. Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre **: À travers

**Résum** : Ils couraient, inconscients du but qu'ils voulaient atteindre, lorsqu'une glace trop fine les stoppa. Slash HPDM

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : G

**Disclamers **: à **_Elle_**.

**NDLA** : Salut ! J'ai fait une petite pause de ma nouvelle fic hier soir pour écrire ce petit truc. Je sais je sais, mais on a pas tous la même définition du mot vacance, lol. Ce One Shot n'est pas corrigé et n'a subit qu'une seule relecture. Mes heures internet étant considérablement diminuées, je n'ai pas pu joindre ma béta. Je suis vraiment désolée. Sinon, big kises et ciao.

Bon appétit ! Gen

* * *

_**À travers**_

Il courrait. Derrière lui, le préfet en chef des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, suivait à quelques mètres, sprintant pour le rejoindre. Depuis des semaines, depuis la rentrée quelques mois plus tôt, c'était un jeu entre eux, chaque nuit.

Dès que son dortoir s'endormait, le Survivant aux songes hantés enfilait rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et sortait rapidement de la tour des Gryffondor, parcourant tel un fantôme les couloirs du château. Au début tranquillement, sans but, mais tout était différent, maintenant. Malfoy savait. Il l'avait surpris une nuit, dans un couloir du troisième, alors qu'Harry avait par mégarde marché sur sa cape, découvrant une partie de son visage. Et la course folle avait commencé.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il était toujours parvenu à finalement semer le blond, usant de stratagèmes divers et empruntant passages secrets dont très peu connaissaient l'existence. Mais après tout ce temps passé à le filer, le Serpentard commençait à connaître tout ses trucs.

- Je t'aurai, Potter ! Rugit sa Némésis dans son dos.

Ils couraient depuis plus d'une heure, désormais. Bien qu'en excellente condition physique, les deux joueurs de Quidditch commençaient à ressentir les effets de leur course folle. Ils haletaient et la sueur se frayait des chemins sinueux sur leurs corps.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il savait que se cacher ne servirait à rien. L'autre finirait par le trouver. Il ne savait même pas quel était réellement l'enjeu de la course. Quelle importance ? Si le Serpentard mettait la main sur lui, il gagnerait. Et le brun ne pouvait accepter cela. Il ne baisserait jamais la tête devant Malfoy. Jamais.

Prenant un couloir à sa droite, il finit par s'apercevoir qu'il arrivait près de la grande salle. Esquissant un léger sourire, il rusa en utilisant le passage qu'utilisaient les premières années à leur arrivée à Poudlard, juste avant la répartition. Il dévala les marches du grand escalier en pierre, ne jetant pas de regard en arrière pour vérifier si l'autre le suivait toujours, mais entendant sa respiration essoufflée faire écho dans l'immensité de la salle.

Sortant sa baguette, il esquissa un simple mouvement et, devant lui, les portes du château s'ouvrirent sans même grincer. Il se faufila à l'extérieur où, passé la surprise, Malfoy le suivit, grimaçant tout de même d'avoir laissé une seconde de plus d'avance à son ennemi.

Les deux adolescents frissonnèrent de concert, le froid hivernal traversant sans peine l'épaisseur de leurs robes. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à se munir d'une cape. Jamais auparavant leurs escapades ne les avaient menés si loin. Jusqu'alors, seul le château endormi avait été le témoin de leurs poursuites nocturnes. La neige crissait généreusement sous leurs pieds, les accueillant dans sa nuit pâle. Dans le ciel, la lune à moitié pleine brillait fugacement.

L'esprit du Survivant analysa rapidement la situation sans qu'il n'ait besoin de s'arrêter pour réfléchir. Le meilleur moyen de semer Malfoy était de parvenir à la frontière que constituait la Forêt Interdite. Jamais le blond n'oserait s'y aventurer. Bien sur, le chemin le plus cours était de courir jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid pour s'engouffrer dans les bois par cette extrémité, mais le risque que le demi-géant ne sorte de sa demeure et ne les arrête était trop gros. De plus, de la lumière transperçait encore par les carreaux de la maison. Non, décidément trop risqué. Alors il restait... Le lac. Gelé, il pourrait courir sur sa surface et atteindre en quelques minutes et atteindre l'autre côté, rejoignant ainsi la rive opposée qui, elle aussi, était bordée par la Forêt. Bon plan.

Il puisa dans des dernières forces et sprinta, se réjouissant presque d'entendre sa Némésis grogner derrière lui. Harry, au moins, avait l'expérience des poursuites depuis son enfance. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas eu à fuir devant Dudley et sa bande qui voulaient lui flanquer une raclée ? Mais tout n'était-il pas différent, maintenant ? Malfoy ne voulait pas le frapper, il voulait... Que voulait-il faire de lui, en fait ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment arrêté sur ce point... De toute façon, jamais il ne se laisserait avoir. Qu'importe jusqu'où il devrait aller pour le semer.

Sans précaution, il posa les pieds sur la glace épaisse du bord. Durant la journée, quelques premières années d'origine moldue avaient, avec l'aide des plus grand, transformé des souliers en patins et avaient appris à d'autres enfants à patiner. Nombreuses avaient été les chutes et les réprimandes de Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, mais, finalement, tout s'était globalement fait dans le rire. Encore maintenant, la glace était entrelacée de lignes, telles des figures abstraites, glissant allègrement sur la surface plate. Harry les parcouru sans trop les voir, obnubilé par sa réussite prochaine. Si obnubilé, en fait, qu'il n'entendit pas les cris de Malfoy, derrière lui, qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de la rive.

En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, Draco avait du lui-même surveiller pendant quelques heures les jeunes élèves. Il savait qu'après quelques tests, lui et les autres surveillants avaient sévèrement décrété que personne ne devait franchir l'espace délimité par les rubans. Rubans qui, à la fin du jour, avaient été enlevés. La glace devenait en effet de plus en plus fine au fur et à mesure qu'on s'avançait vers le milieu du lac. Exposée à un poids assez lourd, elle ne résisterait pas. Et Potter, absent toute la journée des activités organisées, ne savait pas cela. Pire, il se dirigeait droit vers la zone décrétée la plus dangereuse. Sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement, l'héritier des Malfoy se mis à crier pour l'avertir, mais le brun ne semblait pas l'entendre. Jurant, pestant, le Serpentard transforma ses bottes en patins, remerciant le ciel de connaître ce sport depuis son enfance, et s'élança avec grâce sur l'eau gelée, avançant tout de même lentement et précautionneusement.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, Harry n'était réellement conscient de rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la rive opposée se rapprocher graduellement. Le reste ne comptait plus. Se disait-il. Mais au moment où un sourire naissait sur son visage à l'idée de gagner encore, ce soir, un craquement lugubre se fit entendre. Fronçant les sourcils, il revint s la réalité et ralentit. Un autre craquement déchira la nuit. On aurait dit que le tonnerre grondait, mais la voûte nocturne n'était nullement encombrée de cotonneux nuages noirs.

- Arrête ! Entendit-il enfin Malfoy hurler derrière lui.

Il se retourna, confus et désorienté. Prudent, le blond s'était arrêté à quelques mètres, là où la glace n'était pas fissurée. Celle sous ses pieds gronda encore, et il du s'efforcer de ne pas tomber lorsqu'une forte secousse l'ébranla, comme si le monde lui-même bougeait.

- Ne bouge pas, Potter, fit posément sa Némésis, l'air contrarié sur son visage l'avisant qu'il cherchait en vain un moyen de le sortir de ce pétrin.

Au rythme où allaient les choses, il ne pouvait quitter le Survivant pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il n'aurait pas le temps. De là à ce qu'il revienne avec un professeur, la glace aurait cédé depuis longtemps. Et Potter...

Il ne pouvait user d'aucun sort de sa connaissance. Bien que sa mémoire travaille activement, il ne parvenait à se rappeler d'aucun sortilège appris au cours des cours qui puisse lui servir en ce moment. Un Acio ne serait jamais assez puissant. La glace continuait de se fendre généreusement dans tous les sens, ne suivant aucun plan défini, et les craquelures se dirigeaient vers lui, inexorablement.

Il chercha autour d'eux quelque chose qui pourrait les aider mais ne trouva rien, à son plus grand désespoir.

- La prochaine fois qu'une expédition de ce genre te tentera, Potter, fais-moi plaisir : Oublie-moi!

L'autre ne répondit pas, le souffle court. Le Gryffondor semblait en prise avec une panique sourde qui bloquait tout ses membres. Son regard balayait la surface maintenant irrégulière et surélevée par endroits. Il ressemblait en ce moment-même à un petit garçon apeuré.

- Harry ? Tenta Draco, utilisant une voix douce.

- Je sais pas nager...

- On va trouver un moyen, d'accord ? Reste calme. Je... je vais essayer d'avancer vers toi, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il en s'exécutant lentement.

Toujours incertain, il continua, tendant le bras.

- Essaie d'attraper ma main, d'accord ?

Le Survivant leva son regard vers lui, le faisant ensuite glisser vers cette main. Il tendit à son tour la sienne. Mais peine perdue.

- Tu es trop loin, gémit-il.

Il déglutit, puis sembla prendre une décision. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et quand il les rouvrit, une flamme y dansait.

- Recule, ordonna-t-il.

- Mais...

- La glace ne tiendra pas. Nous sommes trop lourds. Recule, répéta-t-il.

Hésitant, le Serpentard obéit néanmoins. La glace grondait férocement mais le regard du brun était toujours aussi décidé. Une fois en sécurité, Harry lui sourit tranquillement.

- Ça ira, assura-t-il. Ça ira.

Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Avec le blond, en tous cas, ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

- L'eau est trop froide, Harry, si tu y tombe...

L'autre ne trouva qu'à sourire encore.

- C'est drôle, tu sais. Je vais mourir et c'est toi seul qui verra. Qui aura essayé de m'aider. En vain.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Même si tu me sors de là ensuite, ce dont je doute, ce sera l'hypothermie.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, Potter ! Cria-t-il, voulant plus que tout le faire taire.

Le regard de sa Némésis se fit vague.

- Je ne croyais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, murmura-t-il, mais le Serpentard entendit tout de même. Aussi banalement...

- Harry...

- C'est bête, le coupa-t-il. Après les combats de l'an passé, je pensais qu'il me restait encore un peu de temps. Je n'ai finalement fait que retarder l'échéance. Je croyais... je voulais tellement croire que j'avais droit à _ça_, moi aussi. La normalité, tu sais. Après avoir tué Voldemort... J'aurais peut-être du le laisser gagner.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Harry, fit Draco, une boule dans la gorge. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Tu nous as donné un avenir.

- Même à toi ? Demanda le Survivant.

Celui qui avait joué le rôle d'un espion pour les Forces de la Lumière il y a quelques mois hocha la tête.

- Mais ça n'aura servit à rien si tu pars, reprit Malfoy. Parce que nous avons encore besoin de toi, de ce courage que tu donne aux autres sans même t'en apercevoir.

Il reprit son souffle. Pourquoi tant de douleur dans sa poitrine ? Oh... il le savait. Mais le savoir et le reconnaître étaient deux choses bien dissemblables, n'est-ce pas ? Il cria lorsque la glace se fendit encore et que le brun tomba à genoux, de l'eau commençant à suinter par les craquelures.

- Reste avec moi, Harry ! Souffla-t-il, suppliant. Je t'en pris...

- Draco...

- Harry, il y a une chose qu'il faut absolument que je te dise...

- Draco, je crois que... commença le Survivant avant de se taire, ses prochains mots mourant dans sa gorge alors que, dans un grondement colossal, la glace fendait en deux et qu'il disparaissait dans l'eau noire.

- Harry ! Hurla le Serpentard.

Et sans hésiter, il plongea à son tour dans l'eau froide, disparaissant dans ses abysses sombres.

C'était chaud. Chaud et doux. Confortable. Apaisant. Est-ce que c'était ça, la mort ? Pensa Harry avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Des voix. A la fois loin et près de lui. Pas très fortes, mais elles le dérangeaient. Il grogna faiblement, tentant de se ré endormir, mais malgré sa fatigue pesante, il ne put le faire. Il tendit alors l'oreille, à défaut.

- C'est Hagrid qui les a repêchés, disait-on.

Il devina qu'il s'agissait du directeur de Poudlard. Sûrement parlait-il à l'infirmière.

- Il a entendu des cris et est sorti. Dès qu'il a vu l'ampleur de la situation, il s'est dépêché d'aller chercher un Sombral. Il savait que, bien sur, la glace ne supporterait pas son poids, et que le meilleur moyen était par les airs. Il a utilisé son parapluie pour réveiller la pieuvre du lac et lui ordonner de sortir les deux adolescents de l'eau. Puis, toujours monté sur le Sombral, il les a emmenés à l'intérieur du château.

Un... parapluie ? Il connaissait certes les Sombrals, pouvant les voir distinctement depuis plus d'un an et les ayant à plusieurs reprises utilisés pour se rendre à un endroit où il ne pouvait transplaner, Poudlard par exemple, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler qu'on pouvait réveiller une pieuvre géante avec un parapluie. Il devrait peut-être écouter plus attentivement ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques...

- Comment vont-ils, maintenant ? Demanda une autre voix.

Minerva McGonnagal, sans doute. Peut-être Rogue était-il là, lui aussi. Sans doute. Il n'était aucunement le plus bruyant des enseignants, écoutant plutôt au lieu de gaspiller inutilement sa salive.

- Mieux, cela va sans dire. Tous les deux souffraient d'hypothermie grave quand ils sont arrivés. 'N'ont pas idée, aussi, d'aller dans un endroit aussi dangereux... grommela Pomfresh.

- Pompom... la rappela à l'ordre Dumbledore.

- Ils ne devraient se réveiller que demain. Et je compte bien les garder ici pendant une bonne semaine.

- Bien sur, acquiesça le vieil homme. Et maintenant, je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde ici de retourner dormir. Je ne doute pas que dès la première heure demain, toute l'école sera au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Il y eut de vagues salutations, puis le silence revint. Dans son lit, Draco s'étira faiblement, chose extrêmement difficile à faire puisqu'il était littéralement assaillit par une montagne de couverture. Soupirant, son regard erra. Il ne remarqua qu'alors que le lit à sa droite était occupé. Avisant une masse assez volumineuse de cheveux noirs, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Harry !

N'écoutant pas les protestations vives de son corps encore gelé et de ses articulations engourdies, il boitilla jusqu'à la couchette, s'y penchant.

Bien que pâle, le Survivant respirait régulièrement. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies, mais sa peau tiède au toucher, réalisa-t-il en lui effleurant le front. Il eut un mouvement de recul quant les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent en papillonnant. Le Gryffondor porta sur lui un regard confus.

- On est morts ? Demanda-t-il faiblement avant de tousser.

Draco sourit, étrangement ému.

- Non, pas encore.

- Oh...

Il lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à propos de leur sauvetage.

- T'as pas intérêt à dire de vacheries de lui après ça, le prévint faiblement l'adolescent étendu.

- Ou sinon quoi, se moqua-t-il.

- Sinon je te refile mon rhume.

Draco rit doucement, ne tenant pas à ce que l'infirmière ne se ramène.

- T'as vraiment une chance à tout casser, Potter, dit-il pensivement.

- Je t'avais dit que ça irait... murmura celui-ci.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent à nouveau.

- Tu as froid, constata-t-il en voyant le blond frissonner.

- Je veux parler encore avec toi.

Le Survivant hésita une seconde avant d'écarter ses propres couvertures, se tassant un peu. Comprenant l'invitation à le rejoindre, ce fut au tour de son compagnon d'hésiter avant de se glisser rapidement près du Gryffondor qui les recouvrit des draps chauds. Les lits étaient si petits qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de se toucher. Ils ne parurent pas s'en offenser, profitant au contraire de cette chaleur supplémentaire, s'en nourrissant quasiment. Cherchant une position qui leur conviendrait à eux deux, ils finirent presque enlacés, une des mains du blond reposant sur les hanches fines de l'autre. Leurs souffles étaient courts. Mais ils étaient bien.

- Draco ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, sur le lac ? Tu sais, juste avant que je ne tombe... ?

Sa prise sa raffermie et le brun se blottit plus contre lui.

- Je... Juste te dire que j'en avais marre de courir.

- Moi aussi, avoua Harry en nichant son nez au niveau de ses clavicules.

Et il s'endormit. Draco embrassa sa tempe, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. C'était vraiment terminé, maintenant. Oh, il y aurait encore des courses infernales un fois la nuit venue, mais aucune où il ne faille réellement se servir activement ses jambes. Ils iraient doucement, à leur rythme. Tout doucement. Sans noyer les instants avant qu'ils ne se réalisent. Doucement. A la lueur de leur futur.

FIN


	2. Reponses aux reviews

Kikou!

Voilà ci-joint les réponses aux nombreux reviews que vous m'avez et dont la lecture de chacun m'a transportée. Un énorme merci. Pour ceux ou celles qui seraient intéressés, j'ai commencé deux fics dont une qui, après seulement quelques jours, fait déjà 58 pages et que j'aime bien. Je m'y attèle encore plus dès que j'ai 5 minutes, mais considérant le fait que je viens de recommencer les cours, vous devrez attendre encore un peu. J'ai connu une période assez productive et, en fait, j'ai encore quelques petits trucs en réserve pour vous. Ça ne devrait plus trop tarder. En espérant que vous saurez apprécier,

Sincèrement,

Genevieve Black

* * *

**SNAPESLOVE** : Une suite ? Je sais pas trop... Je n'ai rien de prévu de ce côté là, mais on ne sait jamais, un jour... J'ai écrit ca en une heure et en pleurant pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide. L'idée m'est venue, simplement, et je ne pouvais dormir, malgré les réprimandes de ma mère, avant de l'avoir écrit. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisou !

**Ornaluca** : Tu m'envoie souvent des reviews et je tiens à te remercier d'accorder quelques minutes de ton temps èa la lecture de mes fics. Au moins, je vois que je n'écris pas pour rien ! Bisou et merci! Eh, tu m'as envoyé deux feeds ! lol

**Yumi** : Tu as gagatisé trois fois, lol. J'espèere que tu aimeras le reste de mes histoires, en tout cas. C'est vrai que celle-là est pas mal, dans son genre. J'en suis pas mal fière, en fait. Alors merci beaucoup et kisses !

**nfertiti** : Merci beaucoup! Kisses

**Yami Aku** : Mais non, chaque review est trèe instructive, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Alors merci d'avoir pris une minute pour l'écrire! Bis

**Melhuiwen **: Hello! Je suis toujours très contente de recevoir tes reviews, et les apprécie beaucoup. Je vais pouvoir recommencer à en faire de même puisque je retrouve mes heures internet illimitées. ENFIN!!! Cri de joie et gros bisou! Envoie moi des fics èa corriger ! Kissessss

**Azalea-Maxwell** : Fan de Gundam ? Lol Merci pour ton review. Quant à savoir si j'en écrirai d'autres comme celle-là... J'espère! Bisous

**BlackNemesis** : Adorant tes fics, recevoir un feed de toi est un grand honneur. Je suis contente que tu apprécie, et surtout encore plus que tu me fasse part de ton appréciation. J'espèere ne pas te décevoir dans le futur avec mes prochaines histoires. Quant à retranscrire les émotions, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais une espèce de don pour ca ( tsss que je leur réponds ) Mais bon, j'adore faire pleurer par mes écrits. Bisou et merci encore.

**manehou** : Merci pour ton feed et à la prochaine, j'espère !

Voilà, fini. À la prochaine ?!

Bisou

Gen


End file.
